Sometimes you don't have to read between the lines
by blackorcid
Summary: He could just go to bed early and Leave the blond to sleep outside on the doorstep or in the car that he'd been too drunk to drive but had anyway. What happens when Aya helps a drunk Youji to bed. Rated as T. for language I'm sure there's a few swears in there somewhere.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz and I don't make any money from this.**

 **Author note: This is self beta'd so sorry for any bad spelling or grammar.  
This is something I wrote quite a while ago now and I thought now was a good time to post it.  
Enjoy.  
** **  
Sometime you don't have to read between the lines.  
** **  
The redhead scowled wondering why on earth he still bothered to do this pretty much every weekend. He could just go to bed early and Leave to blond to sleep outside on the doorstep or in the car that he'd been too drunk to drive but had anyway. Instead he waited up pretending to have something to do and waiting for the tell-tale sounds of Youji's keys missing the lock. Speaking of which, the redhead stood from the chair he was currently sitting in and purposefully strode to the door. Pulling it open he quickly stepped to the right as the lanky blond fell through it. His emerald green eyes widened with surprise at suddenly going from leaning on the door trying to get his keys to do as they were told to closely examining the hard wooden hallway floor. He chuckled to himself quietly as he tried and failed to sit up only managing to roll over. Aya's mood soured at the sight.  
Some nights were better than others and Youji only need to be told to go to bed. Others however required more physical effort and it looked like tonight was going to be one of those nights. Sighing he shut the front door and bending over he grabbed the still chuckling blond by the arm and pulled him up. Wrapping his left arm around Youji's waist and pulling Youji's right over his shoulders, he held on to Youji's wrist. When he was sure he was fully supporting Youji's weight he heading to the stairs wishing that Youji would at least try to get his legs to co-operate. Oh well the blond would have to buy himself some new shoes considering the front of his would be ruined by the time Aya got him to his room.  
After struggling up the stairs and nearly falling twice Aya had finally reached his destination, Youji's room. Sometimes he'd just open the door an deposit the blond inside it but others he'd have to put him to bed in recovery just to be sure he didn't choke on his vomit. After all that little bit care went a long way, No one had his back on a mission like Youji. He guessed it was his silent thanks.**

 **"Just a bit more, Youji." Aya told the almost dozing blond.**

 **Aya sat Youji on the floor outside his door leaning against the wall while he unlocked and opened the door. Taking the keys out of the lock he pocketed them and turned back to his task. Deciding that getting Youji to walk would be futile now, he settled for dragging him and set about pulling him into the room. After some difficulty Aya heaved him up onto the bed and tried to remove his shoes and empty his pockets. He had left without doing it once and had been annoyed to receive a call from Youji less than an hour later because his phone had pocket dialled him.  
Suddenly Youji jerked away from him causing Aya's wrist to stain as his hand was still wedge in Youji too tight jean pockets. This happened a lot and Aya guessed it was Youji's instinct reaction to being pick pocketed or something. In all his flailing Aya stumbled backwards to avoid an elbow to the face and banged into the bedside cabinet knocking himself and the items on it to the floor.**

 **"Oh for fucks sake Youji!" the Red head cursed quietly.**

 **Rubbing the outside of his left thigh he got to his feet, glancing over at the bed he noted Youji had rolled on to his side and was beginning to snore quietly.**

 **"Well at least his phone isn't in his pocket anymore the rest can fucking stay there."**

 **Sighing again he began picking up Youji's belongings. He started with the electric alarm clock that had become tangled with the small lamp. Having set them down after untangling them of course, he picked up the bottle of water, spare shades, wet wipes and embarrassingly, the lube.  
It was when he picked up a battered looking journal that he paused. He didn't mean to read it but it had been lying open at his feet. Looking at the pages it was open at he tried to decipher the horrible handwriting. Quickly coming to the conclusion that it had been written whilst drunk he gave up and glanced to the other page. The writing on this page was much smaller, neater and definitely legible.**

 _ **I'm not good at poetry and I sure as hell don't pretend to be.  
Beneath the tattered and torn pages the broken creature you see is me.  
I don't think this is an outlet or a therapeutic cure and I don't think this will help me,  
of that I'm totally sure.  
There is something about losing a best friend that leaves a different kind of hole,  
something that cuts and burns and attacks your very soul.  
It's cliché but death changes you and not in the way you think.  
It didn't drive me to do stupid things and it hasn't drove me to drink.  
For me it's not that simple it's not that final farewell,  
I'm sure others know how I'm feeling especially if they've been there as well.  
It's a problem that runs much deeper, it's where my where my trouble starts.**_

 _ **It's that gorgeous item of clothing I knew you would have wanted,  
That TV series we'd have discussed that watching now leaves me feeling haunted.  
Those really shitty days when I would sit and hear you complain, very grateful for the fact I knew I could do the same.  
Those clients and colleges that really drove us nuts and how talking always made it better, no if, might's or buts.  
Sometimes even among friends of which I'm so familiar, I find it hard to find another whose tastes are so similar.  
I'm now saddened by the things which I once looked forward to simply because I knew you loved them too.  
The next in a series of books you'd recommend.  
The continuation of one I'd read until the very end  
from cover to cover, end to end.  
My favourite book from my best friend.**_

 **Aya turned the page and continued to read, unable to put the book down despite knowing what he was doing and how he'd hate this done to him.** _ ****_

 _ **So you see it's not just losing someone, it's deeper don't you see.  
I've lost my best friend, I've lost a part of me.  
I'll never find another person, as special a friend as you.  
You always meant the world to me, I just hope you knew.  
So in surrounded by others sometimes I feel alone,  
I miss discussing topics that for us was so well known.  
You would always listen to my repetitive drone and always have some fantastic input of your own.  
Now I resist the urge to discuss topics that I know will make others internally groan.  
So I'll sit here and I'll suffer, in Silence if need be.  
If there is something I'm eternally grateful for, it's that you were friends with me.**_

 **Shutting the book and riddled in guilt for invading the blonde's privacy, Aya put the book on the bedside and quickly bent to retrieve the last item, it was a book. Aya didn't know he read, ok so he knew he read but it didn't know Youji read novels. He'd never talked about it. He flipped the book over and read the back it was a detective novel and by the sound of it a pretty good one. With one last glance at Youji he set it down and turned to leave the room.**

 **********************

 **It had been a nearly a week since Aya's glimpse into Youji's private life and although he felt guilty for the intrusion he did feel he had learnt something about Youji.  
He supposed if it had not been for that night he wouldn't be sat where he was currently reading what was proving to be a very good book.  
It was a quiet evening, Omi was at the arcade doing for once what all the other teens were doing and Ken was in the park teaching the local children how to play football. He kept going on lately that they might be able to qualify as the local kid's team. He wasn't sure what it was Youji was doing, most likely getting ready to go out on the town.  
Pausing in his reading he leant forward from his spot curled on the sofa to refill his tea cup from the pot that was currently set on a tray on the dark wood coffee table. Stirring his tea he let it sit and curled back and continued to read. Flipping the page he was about to start a new chapter when Youji strolled into the room dressed to party looking for something. Aya glanced over the pages to watch the blond walking back and forward his brows knitting together. Finally he asked.**

 **"What are you looking for?"  
"My car ke…" Youji began but failed to finish. "What are you reading?" he asked knowing the answer.**

 **Without replying Aya simply showed him the cover of the book and continued to read. Youji couldn't help but smile in excitement. He came over and sat next to him.**

 **"You know, that's the first in a series. A really fucking good one actually" Youji smiled enthusiastically.  
"Really? I'll have to keep an eye out for the others next time I'm in the bookshop" Aya replied flatly not taking his eyes off the page, not overly fond of being talked to like he wasn't busy when clearly he was busy reading.  
"What do you think so far? Do you like it?" Youji grinned eagerly.**

 **The redhead thought about it for a few moments, considering ignoring him. Seeing this as more than Youji just wanting to talk to someone about something that interested him but desperately needing it, the red head took a breath and fiddled with his ear tail.  
Youji paused waiting for an answer, after a few moments he gave up. Sighing he turned to leave.**

 **"Sorry if I bothered yo-"  
"It's interesting, not the typical obvious murder mystery is it. I'm really enjoying it. It's not very often that you get a book that really makes you think" Aya mused looking up from his book the almost miserable blond.  
"Yeah, that's really what I love about It." spinning on his heel to face Aya the blond stated passionately.  
What do you think of the detective?" Youji smiled meeting Aya's gaze with his own.  
"He's got a very good eye for detail and … Were you supposed to be going somewhere?"  
"Nah, nowhere special, Mind if I join you" Youji asked sure he'd be turned down.  
"I … Sure." Came the soft reply.**

 **Youji Grinned and kicked off his shoes, making himself comfortable he lent back to grill the redhead on the finer details of his favourite book.**

 **********

 **"Have you ever seen them like that before?" The teen asked.  
"Nope. You recon they're drunk?"  
"Ken kun, that's not nice! You know Aya kun doesn't drink."  
"well I ain't hanging around to see the end result of this" Ken told the teen patting him on the shoulder and walking off.**

 **Omi looked over to the pair on the sofa both sound asleep. Aya sat on the sofa with the book open page down in his lap, Youji sat close next to him his head lent on the red heads shoulder.  
Smiling Omi shook his head and headed up to his room, confident in the fact that things were going to get interesting around here.**

 **Fin.**

 **Thank you for reading. If you'd like to, please leave a review. I'd be grateful for any feedback.**


End file.
